Life is a Rollercoaster
by monalisa811
Summary: Rory Gilmore is pregnant, and goes to the doctor with her boyfriend Logan Huntzberger, but this doctor knows too much and perhaps Logan isn't the father.A oneshot with more twists than a rollercoaster. Simple, weird and even funny R and R please


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Dr. Bane and Gary

AN. This is meant as just fun, I hope rory doesn't come slutty on this one xD

0000000000

Logan and Rory walked inside the hospital and asked the receptionist, it was her 9th month of pregnancy and she was coming for her last check

"excuse me, we're here because we have an appointment with Dr. Lars"Logan said

"I'm sorry but Dr. Lars wasn't able to make it, we have Dr. Bane instead"the receptionist said

"oh"Rory said "I really want to do this today Logan, you wouldn't mind, would you?"

"not at all, Dr. Bane it is"Logan said smiling at Rory's innocence

"ok, he's at the office next to the Emergency room"the receptionist said and the couple left

Logan and Rory entered the room and saw a tall, dark haired man looking at some charts, the man put the chart down and smiled at them

"Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore?"he asked

"yes"

"well, I'm Dr. Bane"the man said shaking Logan's hand and then Rory's

"yes we know, we're here for the 36th week check"Logan said

"okidokey, oh it's your first isn't it?"Dr. Bane said smiling

"yes, it is"Rory said and smiled too, funny, she could have sworn she knew that smile

"well, Dr. Lars is sick today but he gave me some information on you"

"he did?"Rory asked "well, that's great"

"so we went to the amazingly hard search for all the men Rory Gilmore has shared a bed with in the past 9 months!"Dr.Bane announced excitedly to a now shocked Logan and a horrified Rory who bit her nails "or a couch, or a table or a locker, yes Miss Gilmore, we've been given details!"the doctor said smiling with his big white teeth showing all.

Rory heard this disgusted and feeling the morning sickness coming

And the door opened so three guys could walk inside, three guys Rory and Logan knew very well:Marty, Jess Mariano and ... a guy in a red/white striped suit with an ice cream cone as a hat.

"Rory, what's going on in here?"a skittish Marty asked

"oh God! Ace?"Logan asked looking at Rory, whose head was not visibly, since she was hiding it on her hands

"I'm sorry"she mumbled

"um.. could you do this quick please? what did you call us for?"Jess asked Dr. Bane stranged with the situation

"well, it seems to me like Miss Gilmore is pregnant young man"Dr. Bane responded still smiling "Jesus, young people these days, they think watching a 183 pounds woman is normal!"

"hey!"Rory intervined annoyed "it's 180 pounds pal!"

"sure darling, and the sky is green"Dr. Bane replied rudely

"well, she's pregnant, how does that affect us?"Jess asked "I mean at least I have to pay some sort of alimony I can't see how this concerns me"

"maybe the trauma"Marty said

"nah, my therapist already took care of it"Jess answered

"therapist? trauma?" Rory asked confused

"well, Rory, lets face it, you tend to leave guys a bit mad and traumatized after you dump us"Marty explained "oh and by the way Gary, I found this amazing therapist who can help you with your impotence problems" he said ad he gave Gary, the guy with the cone-hat a card

"what? guys I'm so sorry I had no-"Rory started but Logan cut her off

"yeah,yeah , we'll talk about that later, I'm a bit more worried about who the child you're carrying belongs to"Logan said starting to lose his temper

"what? wow no!"Jess exclaimed moving away from Rory "nobody mentioned anything about a possible parenthood to me!"

"yeah, I don't think I'm ready to be a dad, I make 200 dollars a week and I always forget my sister's son Adrian at the car whenever I go to the supermarket, I'm not ready to be a dad"Marty said already worried about diapers and college at the same time

"dude, I think you need to sit down for a minute"Logan said and Marty sat next to him

"Rory, you never mentioned it"Gary said preoccupied

"I'm sorry Gary"Rory said looking down

"Rory, I'm just gonna ask you once, did you have sex with all of them while I was in London?"Logan asked hurt

Rory nodded with tears on her eyes "Logan, I'm so sorry"

"Rory, Marty?"Logan asked

"Logan, we were broken up"

"Jess?"Logan asked again

"you were just so far"Rory replied

"Rory, the ice cream guy?!"Logan asked already knowing the answer

"hey we have feelings too and would like to be known as more than just the ice cream guy!"Gary said and Marty held him

"ok, you were really far and I was horny!"Rory shrieked "Logan , I'm really sorry, I lov-"

"lets just finish this please"Logan said cutting her off for obvious reasons

"well, we could make a test"Dr. Bane suggested

"would that hurt the baby?"Rory and Logan asked simultaneously

"well, it is a risk"Dr. Bane said "but what is life without any risk? I say we do the test"

"no,no, I won't put this baby in danger"Logan said "because Rory, I still love you"

"I love you too" Rory said and grabbed his hand tenderly

"what?!"Dr. Bane yelled "you're just gonna forgive her?"

"well, Dr. Bane, I think that's my call"Logan said

"what? but she cheated on you 3 times!"

"two actually, our date finished at the locker when they weren't together"Marty explained

"and you? you have nothing to say?!" Dr. Bane asked the three men in front of him

"not really"Marty replied

"yeah, it was just one time at the dinner table, it's really not such a big deal"Jess said

"yeah, and I didn't even enjoy the couch that much"Gary said

"what?! well, let me tell you Logan, that she cheated on you three times"

"two for God's sakes!"Marty exclaimed

"oh no, not with you Marty, it was with me!"Dr. Bane took off his coat and his glasses and stopped being Dr. Bane , turning into Darryl Glass

"oh no!"Rory sighed "you again Darryl? I thought we were over this, I knew that smile!"

"oh no Rory Gilmore, we're not over"

"Jeez!"Rory exclaimed "I already told you I'm not marrying you!"

"you didn't even consider the proposal!"Daryl yelled

"Darryl, I wasn't going to marry a stranger after one date and I'm not doing it now either!"Rory yelled annoyed

"one and a half!"Darryl said

"look, that time when I helped you with your project doesn't count"Rory clarified

"of course it does, when you helped me search about the mayan culture I knew we were meant to be together"Darryl said passionately "but then you dumped me! and what was I supposed to do after that ?!"

"um.. how about get a life?"Jess said

"wrong! seek for revenge!"Darryl yelled

"this is gonna haunt me"Gary muttered

Logan, who hadn't spoken finally exploded "Rory, who is this guy? I demand an explanation!"he yelled furious

"well , I demand a wedding ring! and I'm not going to get it, am I?"Rory yelled equally furious and jumping from her seat

"acually..."Logan said and pulled out a black ring box "I was going to give it to you when he or she was born, I thought it would be special" he said and quickly went quiet

"oh my God , Logan"Rory started to cry "I...I don't know what to say, I never slept with Darryl, I don't even know if our "date" could be catalogued as a date"

"what do you mean?"Logan asked

"he bought me pie"

"well, he clearly knows you"

"not as much as you do" Rory said "Logan, you were away and I was confused, not one of them knew that we were together, I tricked them...I failed you Logan, I just hope you'll ever forgive me"

Logan took Rory's hand "only the strong ones forgive" he said and kneeled down

"Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

"what?!"Darryl started but Jess's fist quickly stopped him

"yes, yes, yes!"Rory yelled excitedly and Logan held her

"this is such a cute moment"Gary said on the verge of tears and Marty again held him

00

Logan and Rory left the building with Marty, Gary and Jess following

"so there was no Dr. Bane?"Gary asked

"no, Darryl was really mad"Rory answered

"sad little man"Jess said

"tell me about it"Logan said "I can't believe I'm walking next to the guys my fiancée cheated on me with"

"neither do I"Rory said "Logan, it was meaningless"

"thank you very much"Marty, Gary and Jess said sarcastically

"guys I'm sorry"Rory apologized again for the 30th time

"hey it's ok, we understand"Marty said speaking for the trio "take care"

"I will"Rory said

"and I will for her too"Logan replied

Gary turned to leave and Marty followed

"Gary"

The boy turned and took a deep breath "oh Marty! I knew you felt it too!"he exclaimed and jumped on Marty's arms

"dear God"Jess said "I can't watch this"

Rory and Logan grinned "Rory, lets go, I think you have to rest, it's really been quite a night"

"yeah, so I hope things go well with the baby"Jess said and simply waved his hand at them as he left

Logan sighed "lets go"

000000000000

And just a week after that night Nicholas Romeo Huntzberger was born, as Rory rested Logan thought he could go and meet his newborn, after all, they had thought about it and it didn't matter if the kid came a blond or brunette, it would be theirs, they had talked to Gary, Marty and Jess, and whatever happened they would support Rory and Nicholas.

Logan walked inside the nursery and saw all the babies, he finally saw a small piece of paper with the name Nicholas Romeo Huntzberger and went over there, the baby's face was covered with his blanket, he uncovered it and looked at his son, whose head was pretty read, almost like a...a redhead!

"Rory?!"

* * *


End file.
